It's All in the Eyes
by cartersdaughter
Summary: Sam and Dean run into a familiar face when a hunt doesn't go quite the way they plan. Outsider's POV. Hurt Dean for those who requested it. Sequel to "It's All Part of Just Doing My Job." Might have to read that one first. Anything Supernatural, not mine.


It's All in the Eyes

AN: Here it is everyone. The much anticipated sequel-ish Connie story to "It's All Part of Just Doing my Job." Yes, there is Hurt Dean for all of you who requested it. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait.

After leaving Josie with some friends, Don and I were off to take a vacation at the lake like we did every year towards the end of summer. We had discovered the lake on a road trip a short time after being married, and the pilgrimage to visit had quickly become an annual event. I loved the beauty of the sun off the water. I just liked to look at the water, not be out on it, which this summer actually worked in my favor.

The lake itself had been closed off due to the recent disappearances of swimmers. No one was supposed to go in the lake until it was deemed safe by authorities. This basically meant until either the missing swimmers were found or whoever or whatever had made them disappear was caught or found itself. Though many of the people who came to the lake were disappointed, it was fine by me. There were plenty of other things to keep a person occupied in the small town. Quaint shops lined the streets. There was a park next to the lake and even a library and a few coffee shops. It was and still is a nice place to get away from the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

Because Don and I like the lake for its aesthetic value only, our routine varied little from what it had been on previous trips. We stayed at the same motel we had always stayed at, one that was in the middle of town within walking distance of just about everything.

When Don pulled into the parking space in front of our room, there was only one other car in the lot. As the sun glinted off its shiny black hood, I got the feeling that that car was very familiar, but for the life of me I couldn't place it. I soon forgot about it as Don and I went about our usual routine. I would go to coffee shop and read while he went fishing then we would meet up for lunch and a walk later in the afternoon.

A few days into our vacation, Don and I were out for our daily walk when we noticed a commotion down by the docks. "I wonder what's going on over there," I mused glancing at my husband whose curiosity was not at all peaked.

"Some idiot deciding to break the rules and go for a swim," he said.

"I'm going to go find out."

"Well, be careful," he said. "I'm heading back to the motel." Don never was much of a gawker. I myself don't do it very often unless it looks like a scene where I could be of some help. Judging by the number of people standing around, this was going to be one of those scenes.

Carefully I nudged my way through the crowd trying to get closer to the actual scene. "I'm a nurse," I stated. "Maybe I can help."

"Be my guest," said a gentleman who was getting no nearer to the apparent drowning victim than about three feet. "He won't let anyone near 'em." He walked away shaking his head like this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen.

The paramedics had been called and were sitting about the same distance away as the gentleman had been, attempting to talk to a young man holding another limp in his arms.

Pushing past the closest group of people to get next to the paramedics, it was then that I could see. These two young men were Sam and Dean, which meant the familiar car in the lot had been the Impala.

Both boys were sopping wet, and it looked as though they were hurt. Sam had a cut running down the length of his arm from his shoulder to his elbow soaking the flannel of his outer shirt with blood. He didn't seem to notice it though. Those green/hazel eyes were fixed on Dean willing the matching pair to open. Dean remained limp in Sam's arms, a wound on his head running from the middle of his forehead to his right temple. Sam had his brother resting on his lap one arm curled protectively around his older sibling; the other attempting to staunch the flow of blood with the ripped sleeve from his flannel shirt.

One of the paramedics again attempted to move closer, "Come on. Just let us help you. You both need to get to a hospital before you get hypothermia."

Seeing the movement, Sam's eyes iced over in much the same way as I had seen Dean's do during our last meeting. It was a look that said, "You hurt my brother, and I won't hesitate to hurt you."

I made my way over to the paramedic placing my hand on his shoulder. "Can I try?" I asked. "I know them." I doubted Sam would remember me, but it was worth a shot if it got the brothers the help they needed.

"Sam," I said earning his attention immediately. I glimpsed a moment of fear; then, the eyes hardened even more than I thought possible, and the gaze focused on me. "It's Connie from the hospital," the icy greenish/hazels were blank. I could almost see the gears grinding inside his head. "Just doing my job, remember?" I said with a smile hoping this would trigger a response.

Something flickered behind the ice melting it a little. As he recognized who I was, his eyes softened, and he allowed me to approach. I noticed Sam was much more trusting than Dean though just as protective. Sam was more willing to let people in whereas Dean had a tendency to keep everyone but Sam at arm's length. I placed a hand on the shoulder of his good arm. "Sam, would it be alright if the paramedics look you and Dean over?" Sam nodded slightly. Had I not been watching for it I might have missed it.

I waved the paramedics over. "You two look like you've been though a lot since the last time I saw you." Again there was a slight nod. The paramedics had come over and began trying to remove Sam's arm from around Dean.

Instantly gone was the trusting little boy and in his place was look remarkably similar to the one I had seen on Dean's face that night in the ER. "No," he said, and that was all. A simple no followed by a growl low in his throat daring anyone to try and take his brother from him.

"Is there anyway he can stay with his brother while you examine him?" I asked.

The paramedic looked at me, rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Sure. We need to examine both of them anyway. The brother can stay in his lap as long as he moves his arm so we can get a look at his brother's chest. "

"Sam," I said placing my hand back on his shoulder. Sam had knocked it off trying to shield Dean from the paramedics. "Dean can stay with you. They just need you to move your arm so they can get a look at Dean's chest."

Sam's arm moved marginally from Dean's chest to resting a hand in his hair. It amazed me how similar these movements were to those I had seen from Dean the night I had first met the brothers. Sam's eyes scrutinized the paramedics' every move, following the gloved hands as they brushed over Dean's chest checking for broken ribs to his head where they prodded the now sluggishly bleeding wound.

As the medic changed gloves and moved to check Sam's arm, Sam jerked away. "Sam. Sam." I made sure I had his attention again. "You're hurt too, Hun. Let the medic look at your arm."

Sam glanced down at his arm as if noticing the cut for the first time. "Oh," he said. His eyes flitted down to Dean as though asking if it was okay for him to get help for himself. He watched Dean's face carefully as though waiting for a response. The ice had all but disappeared from his gaze and back again was the little boy, the little boy who was waiting for big brother to tell him everything was going to be okay. Sam was lost without Dean. Even if I had never met them, I would still have been able to peg these two as brothers. Sure he put on a mask to hide his fear, and I had no doubt that like Dean if provoked he could turn into something downright dangerous. But, Sam was seeking guidance, and since Dean was in no condition to offer it I decided to lend a hand.

"Sam. It's okay for you to get help. You're hurt too. Dean wouldn't want you to sit here bleeding would he?" I asked, pretty sure I was pushing the right buttons. Sam shook his head, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. He held his arm out to the paramedic, pulling it back slightly when the medic drew nearer.

"Help him first," he said his eyes once again attempting to meet Dean's, the protectiveness and determination pushing through the pain. His eyes transformed from the kicked puppy into the guard dog.

"We've done all we can for him right now. Your turn," the medic said. "Why don't you let me put a bandage on your arm; then we can get to the hospital and fix you both up all the way?"

Sam turned once again into the little brother searching for guidance on the right way to go. Taking Dean's unresponsiveness as permission Sam looked to me. "You'll come with?" he asked.

"Yes," I responded. How could I say no? One look at those eyes, the eyes that mirrored a puppy who had been kicked one too many times combined with a little boy who just wanted his big brother. They say that some people wear their heart on their sleeve with Sam it was all in the eyes. Everything he was feeling; all of Sam was laid out before you with one look in his eyes, his love and admiration for his brother; his desperate need for guidance from him, the pain from the cut his arm, and a fierce sense of protectiveness.

One of the paramedics handed me a blanket which I draped over Sam's shoulders. I doubted he even knew he was shivering. His partner slid Dean from Sam's arms. His head shot up almost instantaneously and the mask of protectiveness was back in place. "Where are they taking him? I'm staying with him." He gave the paramedic a look that said "try and stop me." I was shocked but at the same time not. This young man was completely different from the one I had seen interacting with his brother during our last encounter. This man was hardened and ferociously protective. He kept all strangers at bay daring someone to come between him and his brother. His glare was tough like that of a hard-edged military man, but behind it was a fear that one could only see if he/she looked closely.

"It's all right, Sam." I said. "They're taking you and Dean to a hospital to fix you up." Suddenly, gone was the military man and in his place was a face that very much resembled a deer in the headlights.

"No, no hospitals." He backed away like a terrified animal.

"Sam. Sam!" I commanded trying to trigger his military background with a command. Hoping it would pull Sam out of whatever alternate reality he had slipped into. The reaction was almost immediate. His eyes reverted back to their blank icy stare.

"No hospitals," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Sam, Dean brought you to a hospital, remember? That's how we first met. Now it's your turn to help him." Sam looked at me as though analyzing if what I said was true. I waited, knowing he needed to make that decision for himself in order to trust me.

Seeing the paramedics heading toward the waiting ambulance I knew I had to clarify Sam's choice. "Sam, it's time to go," I said. He nodded and allowed me to guide him toward the emergency vehicle. As we walked, I attempted to put the slipping blanket back onto his shaking shoulders; though this was a bit hard as he was about a foot taller than me. As we reached the vehicle, the paramedics were loading Dean inside. Sam looked at me imploringly, his eyes restating his question about me coming along. I tapped one of the paramedics on the shoulder and asked, "Is it all right if I ride with them? I kind of promised the younger one I'd come with them." I gestured toward Sam who was now being helped into the ambulance by the other paramedic.

The paramedic I was talking to shook his head. "Not enough room," he said. "But if you got a car you can follow behind."

"It's over at the motel. Just let me talk to the younger brother for a minute and explain." I followed the paramedic who was going to close the door for his partner.

"Sam," I said, lightly brushing my hand against his leg to get his attention. He moved his focus from Dean and looked down at me. When I knew he was completely listening to me I said, "There's not enough room for me to come in the ambulance with you." His face went from blank to confused to resigned.

He rose as though he was going to climb down out of the ambulance. "No, Sam. It just means that I can't go with you. You go with Dean and I'll follow behind in my car. I'll meet you there, okay." Again I saw the barely perceptible nod. As the paramedic closed the door, I rushed over to the motel to get my car and tell Don where I was headed. I reached the hotel room in record time. "Don!" I yelled as I searched for my purse.

"What's the hurry?" Don asked coming over to me concerned.

"The commotion on the pier. That was Sam and Dean."

"You're mystery men?" Don asked.

"Yes," I said, finding my purse and slinging it over my shoulder. "They were hurt. Not too badly but bad enough to warrant a trip to the ER."

"And what does this have to do with you?" my husband questioned as he followed me to the car.

"I promised I'd meet them at the hospital," I stated, not elaborating on the scene that had taken place earlier between Sam and me. I could fill Don in later, after I checked on the boys.

"What is it with you and those boys? Exactly what is it about them?" Don wanted to know.

"I have no idea," I said climbing into our rental car. "I should be back in a few hours." I gunned the engine giving a quick glance down the lot to the Impala.

Arriving at the hospital, I found the triage desk rather quickly; working in an ER comes in handy sometimes. "Excuse me," I said knocking lightly on the window. The nurse manning the desk held up a finger telling me to wait a moment. After finishing taking a note on a piece of paper she turned to me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for two men that would have just been brought in. One would have been walking, and the other one would have been more injured. The walking one would have been well over six feet and had a rather large gash on his arm. The more injured one would have had a gash on his head and been around just six feet. They both would have been covered with blankets because they were wet and suffering possible hypothermia.

The nurse at the desk smiled slightly. "They've just been taken back. Are you family?"

I had to think on my feet. I had told Sam I would come and be there for him, but I wasn't family. "The boys, Sam and Dean," I inserted the boys' names for a vote of confidence, "have been staying with me." I realized I still had no idea about their last name.

Luckily, this nurse wasn't in the mood to play twenty questions, so she opened the door to let me through. "Trauma room two. Down the hall and to your left. Hope your boys feel better."

I navigated my way down the hall checking the numbers as I went as well as looking for the big glass doors that would signal a trauma room when I heard Sam's voice. "Please, I'm fine. I just want to see my brother. "

Another voice cut in. "Sir, your brother is being taken care of. Now would you please let us take care of you?"

Sam's tone changed from pleading to anger. "Where is my brother? What have you done with him? I want to see my brother. Why won't you let me see him?" The protective streak was coming out of the younger brother in waves. I pitied the doctor and nurses trying to help Sam.

I was surprised that none of them had noticed as I had the extreme bond between the brothers. It should have been downright obvious from the way Sam refused to let go of Dean. If someone had noticed, they would have never separated the brothers. I followed Sam's voice to an exam room.

"Sam," I said walking into the room. Immediately, all action in the room ceased.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

I ignored him focusing on Sam.

"Connie," Sam turned his puppy dog eyes on me. "They won't let me see Dean. Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

I felt horrible having to burst his bubble. "No I haven't."

His face fell.

"But if you let this nice doctor stitch up your arm I'll go check on him for you."

Sam's face brightened; he stopped fighting and held out his arm from where it had been tucked against his chest. "You're welcome," I said turning to the doctor who had a look of shock on his face so genuine it made me want to laugh. "After you're finished, can he see his brother?" I asked trying to get him to focus.

The doctor said nothing just began putting small perfect stitches in the gash on Sam's arm.

I smiled and nodded reassuringly at Sam before setting off on my original course to find Trauma two and Dean. It didn't take me long. I walked through the swinging doors to see Dean covered in warming blankets with an IV, almost certainly filled with heated saline. The cut on his head had been stitched and bandaged. Judging by the size of the cut, he more than likely had a concussion. I checked the monitors surrounding him. Other than the fact that he was still unconscious, Dean seemed to be recovering from his dip in the lake. I walked over to the bed and leaned over close to his face, "Sam's doing okay, Dean. He's worried about you though. I should probably get back to him and let him know you're doing okay before he sends out a search party. Or worse yet decides to come find me himself," I patted Dean's arm with a chuckle knowing that's exactly what Sam would do. It took me a moment to re-navigate the halls, but I soon made my way back to the exam room where Sam was.

His face lit up when I entered. "Did you see Dean? How was he? Is he okay? Is he awake?" He reminded me of a puppy that gets excited someone returns home; the only thing missing was the wagging tail.

"Whoa. Whoa, Sam. Slow down. Take a breath." I had to calm him down so I could catch up. "Yes, I saw him, and yes, he's fine."

Sam turned to his doctor, who was filling out some paperwork on the chart. "Can I see my brother now? Please?" He pulled biggest set of puppy dog eyes I had seen yet. I watched as the doc crumbled under Sam's gaze.

"I suppose," he said, "but only if Connie goes with you. You're still injured, too, you know. " As if to illustrate his point, Sam tried to lever himself off the exam table only to collapse when his arm would not hold his weight, and he tried to subtly bite his lip to hold back a groan of pain.

"Sam," I said. "Come here," I grabbed his good arm and slung it over my shoulder at the same time taking a sling from the doctor for his bad one along with a prescription. Sam rolled his eyes and shot me an exasperated look but allowed me lead him to Dean. He still had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders though someone had given him a pair of dry scrubs as opposed to his wet jeans and ripped flannel. When we reached the Trauma room, Sam immediately tried to pull away to get to Dean faster. This didn't do much other than force him to slow down and cause a wince of pain which I managed to catch before he quickly hid it. A nurse was checking the monitors surrounding Dean. Seeing her, Sam stiffened. He shivered slightly as well.

The nurse looked up from jotting notes on Dean's chart. "Oh, hello. Are you family?"

Sam's eyes were too busy cataloging Dean's injuries and generally checking over his brother to answer, so I spoke up, "Yes." I noticed Sam wobbling on his feet, "Could he get a chair? He wants to sit with his brother if that's all right."

"That's perfectly fine," the nurse said while finding a spare chair for Sam to sit on. He sank into it exhausted, shivering again.

I placed my hand lightly on his shoulder adjusting the blanket to cover more of his large torso. "You stay with Dean. I'm going to go get you a cup of coffee to warm you up." Sam gave an almost imperceptible nod. I pulled the nurse aside before I left the brothers. "Would you keep an eye on him, too?" I asked nodding toward Sam. "He seems to think it doesn't matter that he was in that lake too."

She smiled, "Older brother?"

"No, younger actually."

"Oh! I would have said he was older for sure. He's so tall and with the way he was acting…"she trailed off.

"No, he's definitely younger," I said remembering my last encounter with them. "Just give it some time. You'll really be able to tell when the other one wakes up." I left her contemplating the brothers' relationship, confident Sam wouldn't be going anywhere. Still I worried. In the cafeteria as I hurriedly purchased two cups of coffee, one for Sam and one for me, my thoughts drifted to my feelings toward the brothers. "What was it about them that had me so intrigued? Going so far as to follow them to the hospital and pose as family. They were almost total strangers; how had they managed to worm their way into my mind and heart so fast?"

When I returned to the room, Sam was exactly as I left him except now another blanket was draped around his shoulders, and one was draped over his lap as well. I walked over and touched his shoulder to get his attention, "Sam?"

Instantly, his body tensed; he was on his guard. When he saw who I was he relaxed. "Oh, Connie, it's just you. Thanks," he said taking the coffee.

"You're welcome."

Sam went silent for a minute just sipping his coffee and watching his brother for the tiniest sign of movement. After a few minutes, his face lost his blank stare and became agitated. He looked at me as though he had forgotten something and just remembered what it was. It was as if he was searching my face for it. I waited for him to finish, certain he would tell me what he was searching for in his own time. "Connie," he paused, as if trying to find the right words to say. "You can leave if you want. I'm sure you have other places to be and things to do. Rather than spend the day at the hospital with two almost complete strangers. We're okay on our own." He moved closer to his brother giving me a look that said, "I got this." He was effectively dismissing me.

"Sam it's all right. I don't have anywhere else to be." A look of surprise crossed Sam's face though he hid it quickly. "It's not a problem at all," I said. He nodded, accepting my presence and declining my help at the same time. I moved closer to the doors to give the boys some privacy. The nurse was standing nearby observing the brothers.

"Quite a pair, aren't they?" she mused.

"Yes, they are," I agreed. "I've never met two more different people who are as close as they seem to be. Dean," I gestured to the sleeping brother, "keeps things close to the vest. Sam, on the other hand lets you know exactly what he's feeling just by looking at his eyes."

The nurse looked puzzled for a moment then checked her watch and made her way to assess Dean's vitals. She glanced at Sam. I watched as he stiffened at her proximity and relaxed as she finished. Returning to chart her findings, she then directed her attention to me. "I see what you mean," she said. "It seems like you could find the answers to all of life's questions in those eyes. They look so wise. Far more than they should for a man his age."

Dean chose that exact moment to stir. "Smm? Smm? " Receiving no response, he began to get agitated. "Smmy?"

"Right here Dean," Sam said placing his hand on Dean's arm. That was all he needed, Dean drifted back off.

The nurse moved to Sam, "Your brother is doing fine; the doctor might want to keep him overnight for observation." Sam just nodded, his eyes never leaving his brother's face.

I stepped out for a moment to call my husband. Standing out in the sun, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed our hotel room. "Hello, Don. Everything's fine. The boys are all right. They're keeping Dean overnight for observation. They're moving him to an actual room soon. I'll be back shortly after that. I'll call you when I'm leaving, and I'll pick up something for dinner." Walking back to the Trauma room, I spotted Dean's nurse.

She saw me as well and waved me down. "Oh, Ms. …"she fumbled for my last name.

"My name's Connie," I said. "Were you looking for me?"

"Your son has been moved to room 320 for observation. I hope he recovers quickly. They seem like such nice young men." She was gone before I had a chance to correct her mistake about my relationship to the brothers, so I set off to find the elevator. It was easily located as was Dean's room. Sam was sitting in a chair; his torso slumped against the bed. His head was almost resting against Dean's shoulder, seeking comfort from big brother even in sleep. Dean was asleep as well, probably having been woken for the move, his hand rested near Sam's on the bed in assurance big brother was right there.

Satisfied neither brother was going anywhere for the time being, I went down to the cafeteria intent on getting a sandwich for Sam as I was sure he hadn't eaten for at least as long as I had. I was going to pick up supper for Don and me shortly, but I was positive that Sam had no intention of leaving his brother till he was forced. It seemed like the sandwich took less time than the coffee, maybe because I was in less of a hurry. Returning to the boys, I found Sam watching his brother. I handed him the sandwich and turned to leave.

"Wait," Sam said. It seemed like he couldn't find the words he wanted, but his eyes said it all. They were overflowing with relief and gratitude. He faced his brother again, his hand resting on Dean's acting as a silent source of comfort for both brothers.

"Smm," Dean slurred, slowly making his way back to consciousness. His eyes roamed the room sluggishly searching for his brother. Sam moved his chair slightly so that he was entirely in Dean's line of sight, hiding the wince of pain as he knocked his injured arm against the chair. He smiled.

"Morning, Dean," Sam said.

But Dean was not to be deterred. "Smmy, K?" he asked. At first, I figured Dean was asking if he, himself was all right. Then it dawned on me. The protective instinct I had seen during our last meeting wasn't going to just disappear. He wasn't asking after his own condition he was asking after Sam's. "Dean, I'm fine," I had a feeling even if he wasn't Sam would have said just about anything to placate his concussed elder brother. I noticed that Sam kept his bandaged arm and the sling on his lap out of Dean's sight line. He really had learned from the best. He was protecting Dean. All he wanted Dean to worry about was getting better, not some injury on Sam that he could do nothing about. I had no doubt that if Dean wasn't drugged up to the gills and concussed he would have spotted Sam's arm a mile away and been fussing over him to no end. Getting Sam's attention from the doorway, I could see his eyes had a sheepish look to them confirming that he knew I knew the truth. And he gave a slight shrug acknowledging that Dean would throw a fit if he knew Sam was hiding injuries from him. No matter how small in comparison to his own. But the slight smirk on Sam's face said that what Dean didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

I smiled shaking my head. These brothers were one of a kind. I gave Sam a wave and left the brothers to their own devices. Dean had to spend the night for observation and I doubted Sam would leave him in the hospital alone. "What a pair!" I thought as I walked back out to my car.

The boys were in town three more days. I never saw them, just the Impala still parked at the far end of the lot.

On the third day from the incident at the pier, I was in Don's and my hotel room making a list of the activities we still wanted to do before heading home when there was a knock at the door. I chuckled to myself. It was too early for housekeeping which meant Don must have forgotten his key again in his hurry to get breakfast. To my surprise, there stood Sam and Dean. Sam looked a tad embarrassed and Dean looked confused. I recovered quickly from my shock and rediscovered my manners. "Come in. Come in," I said pulling the door wider. "Hope you're feeling better."

The boys nodded. Dean sunk into the only chair next to the small desk-like table, and Sam took a seat on the edge of the bed next to it. I noticed protective Dean was back in fine form subtly placing himself between Sam and any potential danger that might come through the door. Sam fiddled with his sling and looked down at the floor then up to me still looking for all the world like he'd done something wrong. "Sorry to barge in on you like this, but I just wanted to say thanks again."

Observing that his brother was now looking at him like he had two heads, Sam explained probably for the second or third time just what had happened at the pier. Though having explained it a few times already, this was most likely the cliff notes version. "Dean, you remember Connie. From that hospital we stopped at after the "hiking at night" incident." I had no doubt that Sam was keeping something from me, but being almost a total stranger to him I didn't blame him. "She was at the pier. She managed to talk me down so that the paramedics could help you."

Dean laughed. "All part of the job, huh? Thanks for helping us out. Again."

"Right place right time," I said.

Dean stood up, signaling Sam it was time to go. "Well, we'd better be heading out then," he said. "I'd say it was nice to see you again, Connie, but it seems we always tend to meet when one of us," he gestured to himself and Sam, "is injured." He laughed and continued to the Impala. I noticed no AC/DC this time. Dean probably still had a headache.

Sam, however, lagged a step or two behind. Before he left he turned and gave me one last look, his hazel eyes filled happiness and thanks and something I couldn't quite figure out, sadness perhaps or longing. I don't know. I was still staring at the empty parking space left by the muscle car when Don returned from the McDonalds down the street with breakfast. Don gave me a puzzled look before continuing into the room to eat his food. Watching a new car pull into the space left by the Impala, I marveled at how much a person could tell you just by looking in their eyes. And with Sam it was definitely all in the eyes.

So what do you think? Did it live up to your expectations? Would you like another Connie story? Maybe something where the boys return to her town, and/or she discovers what they do for a living? Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
